Legend of Aria
by GreatPeace
Summary: Aria, là où la vie et les légendes sur terre aurait commencé. Cette fois-ci, ce pays sacré est en danger. Six Maitres Pokemon qui ont été appelés par une sorcière devront se mobiliser pour sauver cette terre. Mais lorsque Satoshi débarque sans le savoir, il se retrouve lui aussi mêler à tout cela.


**Langue :** Français STP !

**Personnages principaux :** Principalement, il y a Satoshi, après il y a Red, Silver, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Touko, Kalem etc Il y aura un peu une OC, NON ne fuyez pas D: Je vous assure, je ferais un truc de bien !

**Genre :** Humour, Aventure, Famille, un peu de drame.

**Rating :** On ne fera pas du lemon non plus (Oooooh D: ) donc T

**Pairing :** Pas de Pairing, peut-être quelque clin-d'oeil mais ça ne finira pas vraiment en romance

**Disclaimer :** C'est l'histoire d'un panda qui joua avec les persos de Game Freak:D

**Warnings :** Peut-être un peu de stupidité, mais yaura pas de gros massacre non plus, yaura peut-être un langage bizarre donc voilà …

**AN :** Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai dix millions de fic sur le dos mais celle là, ça fait depuis juin dernier que je veux la faire :'( j'ai eu une idée comme quoi « Tiens c'est marrant, ya beaucoup de fic avec Sato' et Red qui se rencontrent brièvement mais ya jamais les autres persos des autres jeux », alors je me suis dit : « A bah tiens ! Et si je mettais tous les héros ensemble et ils devront faire un truc de guerrier de la lumière et tout le merdier ! » Sachez que Kalem a été ajouter à la fin de l'idée, vu que je poste cette fic après la sortie de XY, les gens se seront demander « Mais pourquoi ya pas Kalem ou Serena dans ton merdier » bah parce que l 'idée est venue avant la sortie de XY, comme je l'ai dit, l'idée vient de juin dernier. Après dans la fic, c'est un peu le thème d'ailleurs, j'avais eu cette idée bien avant (pas l'histoire, les héros et tout mais comment dire … La façon de se battre voilà!) quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfic kikoolol de Pokemon en théâtral puis j'ai vite abandonné, et maintenant je la reprends sous une autre forme d'histoire. Alors oui, il y a un OC, (bah yen aura plusieurs mais bon dans certain cas, on est un peu obligé) mais c'est bon, ça va pas vous tuez non plus. Pour que ma fic tienne, il me faut cette OC là.

_.__*__.__*__ .__*__.__*__. + * + . + * +. __*__.__*__. __*__.__*__._

_Dans ce monde, un monde peuplé de formidable créature que l'on appelle : les pokemon. Ils vivent sous les mers, dans le ciel mais aussi près de chez vous. Mais cela, vous devriez le savoir non ? Les enfants de maintenant choisissent leur premier pokemon à dix ans pour commencer leur voyage afin de devenir Maître Pokemon. Partout ? Sur toute les régions ? Non. Il existe un pays, caché de beaucoup d'humain ordinaire. Là-bas, la vie n'était pas la même que « ailleurs ». C'était le premier pays où la vie était développée, les humains, non, les « Anciens » vivent tous là-bas. Il y avait rarement de combat de pokemon, mais il y avait un Maître Pokemon qui n'était pas forcément le plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse battre par quelque qui était inconnu par tous, une personne dont personnes n'auraient crut voir un jour. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais cela leur faisaient peur. _

_Cette région légendaire fut appelé Aria. La plupart des plus vieille légende venait de là-bas. D'ailleurs, il y a longtemps, où les Anciens, les humains ainsi que tous les pokemon vivaient tous en harmonie, jusqu'à une soudaine apparition des sorcières. Les sorcières étaient totalement redoutable, elles n'étaient là que pour briser cette belle atmosphère. Plusieurs humains qui eurent la bénédiction de certain pokemon réussirent à détruire beaucoup de sorcière mais une seule survécu de ce massacre. Depuis ce jour, personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Le roi de ce pays fut alors, très inquiet. Le silence soudain de cette sorcière ne pouvait que l'effrayé. Qui sait, est-ce qu'elle complotait un plan pour les attaquer ? Il fit venir un devin qui lui prédit une prophétie :_

_« Lorsqu'un humain aura la bénédiction de Lugia, la dernière sorcière survivante viendra prendre les ténèbres de son cœur et l'engagera comme champion qui fera tomber Aria avec comme armée, des pokemon d'ombres. Seule, une sorcière blanche sera quoi faire de cette avenir et détruire avec son armée, l'autre sorcière. » _

_Le roi banni alors tous les êtres humain de sa terre et il ordonna à se que l'on mette un immense sortilège au dessus du pays afin que aucun humains ne puissent venir sur ce pays. Toutes les personnes venu d'ailleurs mouraient lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent trop du pays de Aria. Ainsi, personne ne revint vivant lorsqu'une personne voulu s'aventurer là-bas. Laissant Aria, une simple légende._

-Oui, je veux bien, je n'ai toujours pas comprit le rapport avec moi … Rétorqua une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc qui était dans une position ennuyé.

-Satanée fille de Pagan ! Je vais te faire manger la baguette de Mar si tu continues de m'interrompre !

Plus loin en face de la jeune fille ennuyé, se trouver un jeune homme habiller d'une manière assez aristocrate et des lunettes sur le nez qui ne montrait pas ses yeux. Le jeune semblait bien en colère, ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge alors que la jeune fille qu'il tentait de 'gronder' ne semblait que faire de se que disait ce dernier. Dernière cet homme, se dresser un magnifique trône en argent dont le dos représenter deux magnifiques ailes qui dépasser largement la personne qui reposer sur le trône. Une jeune femme, au long cheveux noir, qui cacher la moitié de son visage avec ses manches beaucoup trop longue pour ses bras.

-Et bien continue mec ! Je n'entends que des insultes que tu craches de ta bouche. Reprit la même jeune fille qui semblait ennuyer.

Cette dernière, bien qu'elle ne regardait pas les personnes face à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyer profondément.

-Bien, Reprit le garçon aux lunettes. La prophétie qui fut prononcer il y a de cela mille ans a bel et bien commencer. Un humain a réussi à pénétrer sur nos terres, il a prit la bénédiction de Lugia avec lui et il a réussi prendre en otage deux villages à l'ouest.

-Ah ! S'exclama la jeune fille au cheveux blanc, toujours le regard ailleurs. Et comment il s'appelait ce mec ?

-Djibril !

-Silver … Reprit la femme assis sur le trône.

-Oui … Ma reine, Silver !

-Rassurez-moi qu'il n'est pas les cheveux en argent non plus … Fit La jeune fille qui leva finalement les yeux sur la reine.

-Ton but est simple Ashe. Répondit la reine tout en ignorant la remarque de l'autre. Tu dois tout simplement parvenir à détruire Silver et Loish. Débrouille toi, de n'importe quel manière. Mais fait vite.

Ashe posa ses mains sur les hanches.

-Alors j'espère avoir une belle prime pour mettre farci tout ce merdier.

-Tu sais très bien ou tu pourras mettre cette prime …

La reine se leva et fini par s'approcher de la jeune fille au cheveux blanc comme neige.

-Ashe, je te le demande sérieusement, le pays a besoin de ton aide. Tu es la seule sorcière blanche que nous aillons, alors s'il te plait, pour ton pays et pour ce monde. Si Silver prend possession ce pays, il aura le reste du monde sans problème.  
-Sans compter que pour nous, il n'en fera que du pâté. Rajouta en tremblent le garçon à lunette.

-Tafiole … Murmura Ashe à son commentaire.

Ashe se mit à réfléchir à tout cela, cependant, elle ne semblait pas remarquer une ombre qui se balancer vers elle. La reine écarquilla des yeux, de peur de savoir ce qu'était cette chose, un intrus ? L'autre larbin était partit se cacher derrière sa reine tout en tremblant. L'ombre se rapprocha puis, il arriva dans la lumière, ce n'était qu'un simple Yancham sur une grosse branche de bambou avec un sourire diabolique et un froncement de sourcil. Mais il ne fit pas longtemps cette expression, car, Ashe n'avait même pas lever des yeux qu'elle arrêta nette le bâton sur lequel était le petit pokemon, ne laissant qu'une expression surprise qui, par l'arrêt immédiate du bâton, fut propulser sur le sol.

-Pan, chuchota Ashe, ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plait.

Prit par une violente panique, le conseiller de la reine cria :

-Qui à laisser cette chose maudite entrée ici ! Les pokemon sont interdit dans la salle du trône !

Ashe releva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est rien, c'est Pan, mon Yancham.

-Tais-toi sorcière ! Tu n'as pas à faire entrée une créature de la nature dans ce palais !

-Pourtant, nous sommes bien des créature de la nature nous aussi. Répondit Ashe, d'une manière amuser.

Le petit 'Pan' remonta le long de son bâton de bambou que Ashe tenait encore, et arriver en haut, il fit une horrible grimace au conseiller.

-Faites le sortir ! Ma reine ! Je vous jure quand tout sera terminé, nous brulerons cette foutu Wiccan ! Afin qu'il- …

-C'est à toi de te taire.

La reine a été très clair, le conseiller se tut, Ashe fit un sourire narquois, s'en était de même pour le pokemon qui était désormais sur son épaule.

-Ashe … S'il te plait, dis moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour nous sauver.

Ashe baissa les yeux afin de ne pas affronter ceux de la reine.

-Vous savez, je suis même pas fichue de sauver un pokemon de la noyade, alors un pays tout entier.

-Mais tu peux demander de l'aide ! Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer mes meilleurs hommes, je suis sure que …

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est des gens comme moi qu'il faut. Finit-elle par faire un grand sourire enfantin.

-Mais … Tu es la seule sorcière blanche que nous aillons, après si tu …

-Je ne suis pas qu'une « Sorcière » vous savez, j'ai aussi un autre titre !

La jeune reine était confus, elle ne voyait pas quoi.

-C'est des maitres pokemon comme moi qu'il faut !

Le conseiller se permit alors :

-Elle est folle ! Voyons ! Les maitres pokemon, c'est juste un titre de rêve ! C'est ce qu'on met dans la tête des enfants sur les autres pays ! A Aria, nous n'avons que faire de faire des match pokemon !

La reine avait envi de dire qu'il avait bel et bien raison. Les maitres pokemon ne se battent qu'avec des pokemon. Et ici, ils sont en guerre, il faut se battre avec des armes pour gagner.

-Il y a bien d'autre bénédiction de d'autre pokemon. Alors si ils seront assez courageux pour répondre à mon invitation, ils auront les bénédictions des pokemon.

Elle marqua une pose, voyant qu'elle rendait confus les deux personnes qui se trouver devant elle.

-En sortant de Aria, j'ai rencontré un tas de personne formidable, qui serait capable d'aider quelqu'un si on leur demande. Loish veut jouer à ce jeux, elle a un légendaire avec elle, Lugia. Pour battre un légendaire, une équipe de six pokemon au maximum suffiront. J'ai découvert six régions différente, il y a six maitres. Alors ça sera ce jeu là.

Elle posa une main su sa poitrine.

-Je serais le dresseur et ils seront mon équipe de pokemon. Je choisirais les six pokemon dont ils auront leur bénédiction.

La reine ne fut pas contre l'idée mais elle ne pouvait pas encore sourire.

-Et … Si elle appelle un renfort ?

Ashe ne pouvait que sourire encore plus.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais à Hoenn, j'ai dû affronter plusieurs fois un pokemon légendaire qui m'en voulait pour une raison idiote, et à main nue ! Alors, qu'elle l'appelle son renfort !

Ashe finit alors par s'agenouiller face à la reine.

-Alors votre altesse, puis-je voir les stèles sacrées et demander une bénédiction au pokemon que je souhaite voir ?

La reine serra ses poings puis elle lâcha :

-Très bien … Qu'on lui laisse voir les stèles !

-Très bien ma reine. Obéit le conseiller en invitant Ashe à le suivre.

___.__*__.__*__ .__*__.__*__. + * + . + * +. __*__.__*__. __*__.__*__._

La jeune sorcière blanche se retrouva seule dans le temple sacrée, là où se trouver divers stèles dont elles représentaient toutes une forme humanoïde et avec un morceau d'un pokemon dont la pierre devait représenter. Elle se hâta vers la première.

-Pour le maître de Kalos, cela sera un Gekkouga pour l'eau mais aussi pour les ténèbres.

_Une lettre atterri dans ses mains. _

-Pour Isshu, le choix fut long, mais cela sera un Jalorda pour la plante.

_Une lettre atterri dans ses mains._

-Pour Sinnoh, ça sera un Togekiss pour un type vol.

_Une lettre atterri dans ses mains._

-Pour Hoenn, je vais choisir un pokemon qui m'a beaucoup servi, Nendoll, pour un psy et sol.

_Une lettre atterri dans ses mains._

_-_Pour Johto …

Elle fit un long soupire.

-C'est un Bakphoon pour le type feu.

_Une lettre atterri dans ses mains._

Elle s'approcha vers la dernière stèle qu'il intéressait aussi.  
-Et pour Kanto … Ca sera avec une méga-évolution. Un Lizardon qui évoluera avec la pierre X pour un type feu et dragon.

_Une lettre atterri dans la vaste neige juste devant lui. _

-Six maitres, six pokemon. Et il n'y aura pas un idiot qui réduira en **cendre** mon plan. Je vous attends.

___.__*__.__*__ .__*__.__*__. + * + . + * +. __*__.__*__. __*__.__*__._

**AN : **Ouais je sais, la fin fait très réutiliser, désolée ^-^'. Au départ je voulais l'adapter en doujin, mais … MAIS PUTAIN JE PEUX LE FAIRE POUR QUI VOUS ME PRENEZ ?! Donc j'ai hésité, soit je devais prendre les nom Anglais ou Japonais ou Français, dans une autre fic, les nom sont en VF mais j'ai fini par les mettre en jap parce que … Je sais pas ._. Si vous voulez je peux changer les nom si ça dérange énormément. Pour ceux qui ont pas vraiment comprit le délire des bénédiction et tout le machin qui va avec, c'est normale, vous comprendrez les chapitres suivants x) dans le chapitre 1, on retrouvera le vrai héros :)


End file.
